Une jalousie qui blesse
by The Raptor-Blue
Summary: Plusieurs mois après avoir vaincu Slade, Oliver est bien décidé à récupérer son entreprise et peut compter pour cela sur l'aide de Felicity. Alors qu'ils s'accordent enfin une chance, les choses se compliquent quand une personne désire acquérir QC, personne qui va faire éprouver un sentiment nouveau à Oliver. OS se déroulant lors de l'épisode 3.01.


**Bien le bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolé de n'avoir pas posté pendant quelque temps, mais j'ai fait un petit break d'Arrow et j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me remettre à la série, j'avais même envie d'arrêter, mais le CrossOver de cette année, m'a vraiment fait envie. Faut dire que l'histoire est vraiment extra et bien ficelée.**

 **Donc pour vous faire patienter, voici un petit OS qui se déroule au moment de l'épisode 01 de la Saison 3 (attention, je reprends juste quelques scènes du début, donc les propos seront un peu différents pour ne pas plagier le script initial) . CrossOver avec une série dont je suis toujours fan et dont je prends plaisir (depuis que j'ai réécouté la Bande Originale ) à lire des fanfics et à revoir les épisodes cela me change de Arrow, j'espère avoir le plaisir de voir un jour la série en VO, même si quelques épisodes circulent sur YouTube.**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui attendent mes deux fics, sachez que n'ayant pas beaucoup écrit depuis quelque temps, je dois prendre un peu d'avance ^^**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et vous fera patienter.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Titre — Une jalousie qui blesse.**

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Oliver, aidé de Roy, Sara et de la Ligue des Assassins avait vaincu Slade qui était enfermé là où tout avait commencé, Lian Yu. Comme toutes les nuits, Oliver aidé de Roy et de John, continuaient leur combat afin de rendre les Glades et la ville de Starling plus sûr. Une fois encore, un criminel avait goûté à la Team Arrow et se retrouvait derrière les barreaux. Une fois leur mission remplie avec brio, le trio rentrait au QG qui se trouvait au sous-sol de l'ancienne boîte de nuit « Le Verdant » et rejoignit celle qui derrière ses ordinateurs, aidait les justiciers. Cette dernière était justement en train d'écouter aux informations les exploits de la Team dont elle était fière de faire partie.

\- Et un de moins qui pollue la ville.

\- Encore un qui après son séjour en prison va changer de métier !

Les trois hommes regardaient la jeune femme qui n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'elle pense.

\- Pourtant, malgré tout, il y a encore du travail à faire et même si la ville devient plus sûre, ce n'est pas une raison pour se reposer sur ces lauriers.

\- Reste plus qu'à espérer que ceux qui passent par la case prison donnent le mot à ceux encore à l'extérieur, à savoir le grand Arrow les attend de pied ferme !

Oliver allait répondre à ce que Felicity venait de dire, quand quelque chose attira son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?

\- C'est une fougère, comme tu as fait du repère ta maison, j'ai pensé que l'égailler un peu, serait une bonne chose.

\- Tu m'as acheté un lit.

\- Tu dormais par terre !

Oliver et Felicity étaient face à face et très proche l'un de l'autre. Ni Diggle, ni Roy n'osaient interrompre ce moment, espérant que ces deux-là finissent enfin par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, étant donné qu'ils flirtaient depuis des semaines. Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, John et Roy s'apprêtaient à les laisser seul quand un portable se mit à vibrer séparant les deux amis qui souhaitant être bien plus qu'un simple ami dans le cœur de l'autre.

\- C'est Thea !

Felicity lui tendit son portable afin que ce dernier puisse lire le message de sa sœur.

\- Alors ou est-elle à présent la petite Queen ?

\- En Italie ! Je n'arrête pas de lui demander de m'envoyer des photos.

\- Moi je vous laisse, je vais patrouiller un peu.

\- Et Roy, tu as assuré ce soir, bravo !

Roy saluait son chef et quitta le repaire en se disant qu'il allait devoir dire bientôt que Thea ne parcourait pas le monde. Mais ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

\- Je vais vous laisser aussi, je fais l'ouverture de la boutique demain et vu l'heure, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour dormir.

Oliver s'approcha alors d'elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

\- Je suis désolé, je t'en demande trop !

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Oliver, au moins, les heures que je te consacre…

Voyant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se reprit aussitôt, légèrement rouge

\- À la Team, montre au moins que l'on ne fait pas cela pour rien.

Oliver la trouvait vraiment adorable ainsi quand elle rougissait et avait vraiment envie d'une chose en cet instant, mais avait peur, oui le grand Oliver Queen avait peur.

\- C'est… C'est toujours d'accord pour après-demain ?

S'approchant de lui et posant ses deux mains sur ces joues.

\- Bien sûr, je vais faire en sorte que le conseil d'administration te confie les rênes de Queen Consolidated et leur prouver que tu es digne de diriger cette entreprise familiale pour laquelle tes parents se sont battus ! Allez, à plus tard les garçons !

Oliver la regardait partir, sans faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste.

\- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends !

\- De quoi parles-tu John ?

\- Va la rejoindre avant que la fasse revenir en te mettant une bonne correction !

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Vous flirtez depuis plusieurs mois et elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part, alors file avant qu'elle ne sorte du Verdant !

Oliver savait que John avait raison, depuis la fin de la bataille contre Slade après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, ils flirtaient encore plus. Même si au début s'était pour tromper Slade, ce qui lui avait dit était plus que sincère. Se décidant enfin, il grimpait les escaliers en peu de temps afin de rejoindre la jeune femme.

\- Ouf, enfin il se décide !

Le sourire aux lèvres, John prit son téléphone afin de prévenir Lyla qu'il rentrait bientôt.

\- Felicity !

La jeune femme fut surprise devoir Oliver toujours en costume arrivé vers elle en courant.

\- Oliver !? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non je… Enfin je….

Felicity interrogeait son ami du regard, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Oliver de son côté, se trouver là devant elle comme un adolescent qui n'osait pas aborder la plus belle fille du lycée. Depuis quand était-il devenu si difficile pour lui d'inviter une femme à dîner avec lui. Se giflant mentalement pour se donner du courage, il dit de but en blanc.

\- Accepterais-tu de dîner avec moi ce soir !

Felicity fut surprise par l'invitation soudaine.

\- Tu veux dire un dîner, dîner… Un tête à tête où…

La voir ainsi babillait comme a son habitude fit sourire le jeune homme qui ne pouvait décidément pas résisté à cette partie de la personnalité de la jeune femme. Lui souriant, il prit sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens et vit que ce geste pourtant anodin la faisait rougir.

\- Passe la soirée avec moi Felicity !

 _Du tac au tac_ \- Oui !

Oliver fut heureux de voir qu'elle avait accepter et au fond de lui-même avait hâte d'être ce soir.

\- Je passe te prendre à, disons vingt heures ?

\- C'est parfait !

\- À ce soir Felicity !

\- À ce soir Oliver !

Le reste de la journée passait très vite, Oliver avait réservé un petit restaurant tranquille et avait prévenu Roy et John que la Team était de repos ce soir. John Diggle avait charrié son ami en lui disant d'y aller mollo et de ne pas déjà faire un bébé dès ce soir, en rajoutant qu'être Oncle Diggle ne lui déplairait pas. Devant la mine de son ami, John avait éclaté de rire.

Au même moment, dans un des hauts buildings de New York, un jeune héritier préparer son voyage en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

\- À moi les midinettes de New York.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne penses qu'à cela ma parole.

\- Toi tu as de la chance, tu es casé, même si ce fut dur pour que tu te bouges les fesses… _Voyant le regard de son ami_ Bref, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Mais si tu veux partager…

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus !

Une jeune femme brune fit interruption dans la pièce au même moment.

\- Bon les garçons plutôt que de vous chamailler comme des gamins de bac à sable dépêchez-vous un peu.

\- Oui maman ! _Répondirent en chœur les deux jeunes hommes_

La jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel en se disant que son fiancé et son ami étaient de vrai gamin parfois, mais elle les aimait.

À Starling City, le soir était tombé et Oliver était nerveux comme jamais. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait dîner en charmante compagnie ! Mais cette fois cette charmante compagnie n'était d'autre que la femme dont il était tombé amoureux à son retour de cet enfer et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher avec elle, Felicity n'était pas n'importe quelle fille avec laquelle on pouvait avoir une simple nuit, non elle méritait bien mieux et il ne voulait pas d'une simple nuit avec elle. L'heure était venue, il mit sa veste et sortit du Verdant afin d'aller chercher sa belle.

Felicity de son côté, avait passé la journée à s'imaginer un futur avec Oliver, elle était heureuse qu'il fasse enfin le premier pas. Elle mit une robe rouge qui laissait une partie de son dos nu, elle espérait ne pas trop en faire. Elle mit un peu de maquillage, mais pas trop, ne voulant pas non plus ressembler à une poupée comme bon nombre de femmes qui avaient côtoyé Oliver Queen le temps d'une soirée. À vingt heures précise, la sonnette de son appartement retentit, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'il s'agissait de son cavalier pour la soirée, elle lui ouvrit en lui faisant un beau sourire. De son côté Oliver était estomaqué par la déesse qui se trouvait devant lui et ne savait quoi dire. Ce fut la voix de la jeune femme qui le sortit de sa transe.

\- Bonsoir Oliver.

\- Bonsoir Felicity, tu… Tu es ravissante !

La jeune femme rougit quelque peu devant le compliment du jeune homme. Poussée par une force inconnue elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

\- Prête ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- J'espère que tu aimes la cuisine Française ?

\- Et comment, d'ailleurs, j'espère pouvoir un jour aller en France.

\- Je serais ravie de te prêter le jet !

\- Pour cela, tu dois récupérer Queen Consolidated.

\- Et j'ai entièrement confiance en toi pour cela !

Le dîner se passait à merveille. D'abord tendue, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme et son babillage habituel avaient détendu le jeune homme qui avait pris énormément de plaisir à partager ce moment avec elle. Il n'y avait plus de Oliver Queen et de Felicity Smoak, juste un homme et une femme ayant de forts sentiments l'un pour autre, mais ne trouvant pas les mots juste pour l'avouer à l'être aimé. La fin de soirée arrivait bien trop vite pour les deux jeunes gens, pourtant, Oliver continuait de se comporter comme un parfait gentleman en raccompagnant sa belle chez elle, bien décidé à lui faire part de ses sentiments. Devant la porte de l'appartement de la jeune femme, cette dernière se retournait en souriant à son cavalier.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Oliver.

\- Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu.

\- Tu… Tu veux rentrer !?

Oliver avait envie de lui dire oui, mais savait qu'une fois chez cette jeune femme pour qui il éprouvait de vrai sentiment, il risquait de ne pas se retenir.

\- Non !

Voyant la mine déçue de Felicity, Oliver se reprit rapidement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Hey, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je veux faire les choses bien et je ne veux pas aller trop vite, tu mérites mieux qu'un coup d'une nuit.

Felicity plongea alors son regard dans le sien.

\- Dois-je comprendre que…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres d'Oliver se posaient sur les siennes. S'embrassant d'abord doucement, Oliver quémanda l'accès à sa bouche en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Felicity entrouvrit alors les lèvres, laissant Oliver l'embrasser comme il le souhaitait depuis longtemps. Le baiser fut à la fois doux et langoureux, si bien que le manque de souffle les obligeait à y mettre fin.

 _À bout de souffle_ \- Waouh

 _Souriant_ \- Oui, je sais, c'est souvent l'effet que je fais.

\- Si j'avais su que tu embrassais aussi bien, je t'aurais sauté dessus il y a longtemps !

Voyant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Felicity se mit à babiller une nouvelle fois ce qui fit rire Oliver.

\- Je ne te savais pas si entreprenante ! Tu caches bien ton jeu en fait !

\- C'est ça, moque toi de moi !

Le jeune homme sourit de voir son amie faire une moue faussement vexée. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, Oliver posait chastement ses lèvres sur celle de sa compagne.

\- Je n'oserais pas !

Le jeune couple se sourit et se perdit une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de l'autre.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que tu nous laisses enfin une chance ?

\- Mhm Mhm ! Mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite, tu mérites d'être aimé par un homme digne de ce nom et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. C'est pour cela que je veux prendre mon temps avec toi et faire les choses bien.

\- Alors dans ce cas, puis-je t'embrasser avant de te souhaiter une bonne nuit ?

\- J'en serais ravi !

Felicity se mit sur la pointe des pieds en embrassa d'abord chastement Oliver qui mit l'une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre au niveau de sa nuque afin de la rapprocher de lui. Le couple échangeait un langoureux baisser, avant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver !

\- Bonne nuit Felicity !

Felicity referma la porte de son appartement avait de s'y endosser plus heureuse que jamais. Enfin, oui, enfin elle et Oliver se laissaient une chance d'être heureux. Oliver de son côté, rentrait au sous-sol du Verdant afin d'y passer la nuit en rêvant de la femme qu'il aimait, heureux de lui avoir enfin laissé aller, même s'il ne lui avait pas encore dit ses trois petits mots, enfin si mais pas pour tromper quelqu'un.

Le lendemain matin arrivait bien vite pour les deux amis, chacun de leurs côtés repensait à la soirée d'hier et avait hâte de voir l'être qui avait occupé les pensées de l'autre toute la nuit. Étrangement, ils arrivaient presque en même temps devant les locaux de Queen Consolidated. Se saluant comme le feraient deux amis, ce n'est qu'une fois seul tous les deux dans l'ascenseur que Oliver prit sa nouvelle petite amie par la taille afin de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible.

\- Si tu savais combien j'avais envie de faire cela. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Ah moi aussi tu m'as manqué Oliver, j'avais hâte de te voir ce matin.

\- On vient à peine de se mettre ensemble et on ne peut déjà plus se passer de l'autre, qu'est-ce que ça va être une fois que l'on aura passé le cap !

\- Emménager ensemble sera à mon humble avis serait la seule solution !

\- Je reconnais bien là ma précieuse assistante de génie !

Ils éclataient de rire comme des enfants, heureux que malgré leur nouvelle situation, leur complicité était toujours présente.

\- Si tu n'as rien de prévue ce soir, on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble ?

\- J'en serais ravie !

Le jeune couple s'embrassait une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que le bip de l'ascenseur les sépare mentionnant qu'il était arrivé au dernier étage de la tour. Se tenant à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, au moment où ils allaient entrer dans l'ancien bureau d'Oliver, Ned Foster arrivait à leur hauteur afin de les saluer.

\- Monsieur Queen, Mademoiselle Smoak, bonjour à vous.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Foster, tout est prêt !

\- Justement non, nous avons un léger problème !

 _Fonçant les sourcils_ \- Comment ça ?

\- Un nouvel acheteur vient de se manifester Monsieur Queen !

\- Et de qui s'agit-il ?

\- Moi !

Oliver se retournait dévisageant l'homme en question qui ressemblait plus à un aventurier qu'a autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qui il était que la voix joyeuse de Felicity s'élevait.

\- Largo !

\- Hey, salut ma toute belle.

Largo serrait trop tendrement au goût d'Oliver sa Felicity dans ses bras. Il sentit un brasier s'emparait de lui, lorsqu'il vit ce type posait ces lèvres sur celle de sa petite amie. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Foster fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Monsieur Winch, Monsieur Queen, allons-y si vous le voulez bien !

 _À l'oreille de Felicity_ \- On aura tout le temps après pour discuter ma chère.

Felicity fit un baiser sur la joue de Largo le sourire aux lèvres avant de le suivre dans la salle de réunion adjacente à l'ancien bureau d'Oliver. La réunion commença par le discours d'Oliver qui expliquait pourquoi il souhaitait reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, seul héritage de ses parents décédés qu'il lui restait. Il espérait de tout cœur convaincre ainsi le Conseil d'Administration et lorsque son regard croisait celui de Felicity, il l'ignora et poursuivit. Une fois son discours terminé, il regagnait sa place, ignorant une nouvelle fois Felicity. Cette dernière allait lui dire quelque chose, mais ce fut la voix de Largo qui s'élevait.

\- Joli discours Monsieur Queen, j'ignore si le mien va être à la hauteur.

Avec un sourire de coin qui énervait Oliver, Largo se levait et se retrouva à la place que Oliver occupé peu avant.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, avant tout de chose, je pense que le plus simple est de me présenter. Je suis Largo Winch, l'unique héritier de Nério Winch et CEO de l'empire industriel et financier, le Groupe W qui est une société multinationale qui compte aujourd'hui plus de milles sociétés dans cinquante-quatre pays avec plus de quatre cent quatre-vingt mille employés. Le Groupe W est présent dans de nombreux secteurs d'activité dont l'Aéronautique, Banque, Hôtellerie, Marine marchande, Mines et Métallurgie, Pétrole, Presse écrite, Sport et Loisirs, Distribution, Télévision et Radio, Compagnie d'aviation civil et Fondation Caritative des enfants victime de la guerre. Mon but est avant tout la création d'emploi. Voyez-vous, avant d'être le Milliardaire que je suis, je vivais dans un endroit plutôt pauvre, si bien que quand je suis arrivé à la tête du Groupe W, je n'ai eu qu'une idée en tête, sauver les entreprises de la faillite en m'associant avec elle où en les rachetant si tel était le désir du précédent patron. _Regardant Oliver_ Mon but Monsieur Queen, n'est pas de vous prendre votre société, étant donné qu'il s'agit de l'héritage de vos défunts parents, mais de vous apporter mon aide.

\- Et que proposez-vous ?

\- C'est très simple, je vous propose que l'on soit associé ! Je rachète cinquante pour-cent des parts de votre entreprise et je vous laisse les cinquante pour-cent autres ainsi que la direction de l'entreprise, étant moi-même à la tête du siège social du Groupe W qui se trouve à New York ! Bien entendu, je n'ai nullement l'intention de faire changer le nom de l'entreprise, cette dernière gardera son nom, à savoir Queen Consolidated.

 _Se levant_ \- Il n'en est nullement question, j'ai déjà donné avec Isabel Rochev vice-présidente des acquisitions de Stellmoor International et donc…

Sentant une main frôlée la sienne, il tournait la tête et vit que Felicity tentait de la calmer.

\- Oliver, s'il te plaît, je connais la réputation du Groupe W et depuis que Monsieur Winch en est à la tête, de nombreuses choses ont changé. Quand Monsieur Winch t'a parlé dans quels domaines d'activité le Groupe W intervenait, il a évoqué une Fondation Caritative pour les enfants victimes de la guerre, sache que c'est Largo Winch lui-même qui a créé cette fondation. De même que Monsieur Winch est secondé par John Sullivan qui est le Directeur exécutif du groupe W, il est le numéro deux du groupe W et un le fidèle collaborateur de Nério Winch. Le Groupe W est bien différent de Stellmoor International !

 _Avec le sourire_ \- Je vois que vous avez des recherches sur le Groupe W, Mademoiselle Smoak !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur Winch, c'est un travail de recherche des plus normal en tant qu'Assistante personnelle de Monsieur Queen !

Largo fit un sourire charmeur à Felicity la reconnaissant bien là ! Sourire qui déplût fortement Oliver qui n'aimait pas trop ce type proche de sa Felicity.

Ce fut Ned Foster qui intervint afin de donner son avis sur la proposition mise en avant.

\- Monsieur Queen, je comprends votre intervention quant à la proposition de Monsieur Winch ! Mais comme l'a évoqué Mademoiselle Smoak, le Groupe W est différent de Stellmoor International, c'est une multinationale qui ne cesse de croître que ce soit au point de vue économique, financier où commercial. Je comprends que vous soyez sceptique surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Stellmoor International et Mademoiselle Rochev, mais au vu de l'état actuel de Queen Consolidated, la proposition de Monsieur Winch permettra de sauver l'entreprise de vos défunts parents ! Bien entendu le Conseil et moi-même ne vous demande pas une décision sur-le-champ, mais d'y réfléchir calmement avec votre sœur Mademoiselle Thea Queen.

\- Quel est le délai pour vous faire part de ma décision ?

Ce fut Largo qui lui répondit.

\- Étant donné que je dois être en fin de semaine en France afin de signer un contrat, je pense que quarante-huit heures seraient plus que suffisantes ! Sans compter qu'une fois votre décision prise, si vous acceptez, nous devrons parler affaire et ce que j'attends de mon futur associé !

\- Bien, je vous donnerais donc ma réponse au plus vite !

\- Et bien voilà qui est parfait !

Le Conseil d'Administration se retirait après avoir salué Oliver, Largo et Felicity. Oliver qui souhaitait discuter avec Felicity de cette fusion en quelque sorte, n'eut malheureusement pas le temps étant donné qu'elle avait rejoint Largo, ce qui eut don d'énerver Oliver qui avait bien envie de planter une flèche bien placée à ce type qui avait l'air d'être très proche de sa Felicity. Ne supportant pas cette vision, il prit congé à son tour, sans en informer la jeune femme vu que de toute façon, elle était trop occupée !

\- Alors dis-moi Largo, Simon et Joy sont dans le coin ?

\- Bien sûr ma belle, ils sont derrière cette porte, je vais les appeler !

Lui souriant, heureuse et impatiente de revoir ces amis, la jeune femme se retournait afin de les présenter à Oliver.

\- Oliver !?

Voyant que ce dernier n'était plus là, son sourire s'effaçait et quelques instants plus tard, un bruit mentionné qu'elle avait reçu un message sur son portable. En le lisant, elle sentit la colère montée en elle.

 **Quand tu auras fini de flirter avec ce Milliardaire, peut-être pourras-tu me rejoindre au Verdant afin que l'on discute de cette proposition que fait Monsieur Winch ! À moins que tu aies autre chose à faire avec celui qui semble être ton mec !**

 **Oliver Queen**

Felicity poussait un soupir d'exaspération ! Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre quelque chose de désagréable et cinglant qu'une voix se fit entendre.

\- Et mais regarder qui est là, la plus belle femme qui a tenu tête à notre cher Kerensky !

\- Simon, toujours un humour comme pas possible et des chemises bariolées !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mes chemises, elles sont belles non !

\- Mais oui, disons qu'elles sont un peu trop voyantes, sauf si tu pars pour Hawaï !

\- OK, j'ai compris, personne ne m'aime !

Tous éclataient de rire devant la moue faussement vexé de Simon.

\- Aller ne fait pas la tête beau gosse, on t'aime quand même avec tes chemises bariolées.

\- Ah Ah Ah ! Pas la peine de te racheter, c'est trop tard !

\- Bon, on va le laisser bouder dans son coin ! _Prenant Felicity dans ses bras_ Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir ma belle !

\- Moi aussi Joy je suis heureuse de te revoir, vous m'avez manqué tous les trois ! Georgy va bien ?

\- Ouais, même si depuis que tu lui as mis la raclée du siècle, il ne quitte plus le bunker, à mon avis, il cherche le pourquoi du comment tu as réussi, là où il a échoué !

\- J'espère pour toi Simon qu'il ne t'entend pas, sinon, je crois que c'est toi qui va prendre une raclée quand on va rentré à New York !

\- Bah, aucun danger !

\- Je n'en serais pas aussi sur si j'étais toi !

Largo qui voyait Joy chambrer Simon, n'avait pu s'empêcher de jouer le jeu.

\- Quoi tu crois qu'il…

\- Qui sais, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Georgy est partout !

Voyant que Simon palissait à vue d'œil, Felicity éclatait de rire, suivis par Joy et Largo.

\- Aller ne fait pas cette tête, on te charrie !

\- Joy, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un micro-émetteur où une oreille, juste au cas où bien sûr !

Largo fit un clin d'œil à Joy afin qu'elle continue à jouer le jeu.

\- Eh, mais maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je crois que j'ai oublié de retirer le micro-émetteur dans mon oreille l'autre jour.

\- QUOI… Mais… Mais…

Felicity avait du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant Simon dans tous ses états et connaissant Georgy et son caractère, rien d'étonnant à ce que le pauvre Simon soit mal à l'aise.

Largo quand a lui, s'amusait comme un petit fou, après tout il n'avait cessé de le charrier lorsqu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

\- Bon aller, je crois que l'on va arrêter d'ennuyer ce pauvre Simon.

\- Et depuis quand tu es devenu si raisonnable toi ?

\- Au fil du temps !

\- Dites et si on allait discuter ailleurs, je connais un endroit sympa où l'on pourra discuter du bon vieux temps.

\- OK, on te suit.

Felicity suivis par l'Intel Unit sortirent de Queen Consolidated prenant la direction d'un petit pub pour discuter. Oliver vit la scène et voir la femme qu'il aimait rire et être si naturelle avec ce type lui serra le cœur. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, prenant la direction du QG afin de se défouler.

Une fois installer à une table assez éloignée, Felicity remarqua une chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

\- OH MON DIEU… C'est… C'est bien ce que je crois ?

Joy sourit à son amie et lui dit un petit sourire timide.

\- Je crois bien oui.

\- Waouh, en plus elle est splendide. Qui est l'heureux élu qui a réussi ?

\- À ton avis ma belle qui peut conquérir le cœur de notre très chère Joy ? _Demanda Simon_

Avant même que Felicity ne puis-je dire la réponse, le jeune Milliardaire s'approcha de Joy l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

\- Je m'en doutais que Largo avait flashé sur Joy ! Quand je travaillais au Groupe W, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il l'a regardé différemment des autres femmes. La question que je me pose, c'est comme tu as fini par craquer Joy ?

\- Disons que j'ai joué les cupidons, parce qu'avec Georgy, on n'en pouvait plus, de les voir se tourner autour ses deux là !

Joy lui jeta son fameux regard noir et ce fut Largo qui fit connaître à Felicity le pourquoi.

\- En fait, Joy a failli mourir par ma faute.

 _Inquiète_ \- Que s'est-il passée ?

\- La Commission Adriatique nous a tendu un piège en nous faisant parvenir une photo de Nério et on est tombé en plein dedans. Sans compter que cela nous a divisés.

\- Dit plutôt que celle que tu croyais être la femme la plus sainte du monde t'a piégé !

La voix de Joy s'était montrée cassante et Largo savait que cette période était encore douloureuse pour elle.

\- Quelle femme ?

Ne voulant pas que le couple se déchire, ce fut Simon qui poursuivit laissant Largo se faire pardonner par sa fiancée et garde du corps.

\- Une ancienne amie à nous, Diana Montreuil qui a toujours eu des vues sur Largo a tenté de nous diviser. Je lui rendais visite à Berlin et elle a fait style d'échapper à des poursuivants et je l'ai fait sorti de l'Allemagne. Elle avait en sa possession une photo de Nério et dès qu'elle est arrivée à New York elle…

\- Elle a remis la main sur Largo et a essayé de nous diviser ! _Dit froidement Joy_ Et Monsieur ici présent s'est mis à jour le joli cœur comme à son habitude.

Felicity comprit à quel point cette épreuve était douloureuse pour son amie. Ce fut la voix de Largo qui retentit.

\- Mon amour, je suis désolé d'avoir agi comme un idiot, d'autant plus que cela a failli te coûter la vie. Si tu étais morte par ma faute, je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

En disant cela, Largo qui avait la main de Joy dans la sienne là porta à ses lèvres.

\- Dire qu'il a fallu que cette horreur t'arrive pour que je me rends compte que tu m'étais indispensable.

La voyant toujours colère, Largo embrassa sa belle dans le cou, son point faible et là sentit se détendre peu après.

\- Désolé d'avoir posé une telle question qui vous rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

\- T'inquiète pas belle, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou. D'ailleurs à cause de ce Guet-apens, non seulement ces deux-là ont enfin mis leur sentiment à plats mais en plus, on a pu découvrir deux taupes au sein du Groupe W dont Diana et Marissa.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai bien été contente de lui mettre mon poing dans la figurine à celle-là !

Tous souris sachant très bien comment était Joy et qu'elle était particulièrement jalouse. D'ailleurs, Felicity l'avait bien compris quand elle était arrivée au Groupe W durant sa formation au MIT, elle avait compris que le grand patron était chasse gardée et avait rassuré Joy peu après d'ailleurs en lui annonçant que même s'il était beau gosse, Largo n'était pas son type d'homme. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient d'ailleurs très vite devenues amies.

\- Et toi alors, que deviens-tu Fel ?

\- Bah moi, après être sortie diplômé du MIT, j'ai rejoint Queen Consolidated travaillant au département informatique, avant de devenir l'Assistante d'Oliver.

\- Waouh, si tu appelles le grand Oliver Queen par son prénom, c'est que vous êtes ensemble !

Felicity rougit avant de babiller comme à son habitude.

\- Mais non bien sûr. Simon, où vas-tu chercher des idioties pareilles, Oliver et moi nous sommes qu'amis !

Largo ne dit rien, ne voulant pas mettre mal à l'aise son amie, mais avait bien senti un regard meurtrier sur lui lorsqu'il avait pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et lors de son discours. Sans compter le rougissement et le babillage de Felicity à la question de Simon. Leur amie était amoureuse et cela se voyait. Regardant Joy, cette dernière lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi elle avait compris elle aussi.

Felicity passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec l'Intel Unit, ne voyant pas le temps passé. Pourtant, l'heure du départ fut donnée par Joy.

\- Bon les garçons, ce n'est pas tout ça, il serait peut-être temps de rentrer à l'hôtel afin de joindre Kerensky !

\- C'est vrai qu'il est déjà tard, moi-même, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire, sans compter que Oliver voulait me voir pour discuter de fusion entre Queen Consolidated et le Groupe W.

\- Et à part ça, entre toi et lui, ce n'est que de l'amitié ! Quel PDG demanderait conseil à son Assistante.

\- Un PDG qui s'entoure de personne de confiante comme Largo qui ne prends jamais de décision hâtive, sans en informer ses proches, notamment toi, Joy et Georgy.

\- Mouais, moi je dis qu'il y a un truc louche là-dessous.

\- Simon, lâche-la, n'oublie pas qu'elle est une bonne amie de Joy et que Joy n'aime pas trop que l'on taquine ses amies !

Simon vit le regard noir que lui lançait Joy et déglutit, sachant très bien que la jeune femme pourrait sans aucun mal le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Désolé Fel.

\- T'inquiète Simon, je sais que tu veux toujours aider tes amis et jouer les cupidons pour que tout le monde soit heureux. Mais et toi, tu changes toujours de copine comme de chemise ?

\- On ne change pas le bon vieux Simon ma belle, d'ailleurs Monsieur est jaloux que je me suis enfin posé.

\- C'est vrai en plus, tu passes quasiment plus de soirées avec ton vieux pote, préférant cette jolie jeune femme qui va bientôt faire pleurer toutes les femmes du monde en t'épousant.

\- Et tu ferais bien de faire de même, parce qu'un de ses jours, tu vas te retrouver avec des gosses partout.

\- Pas de soucis, je me protège toujours.

\- Même quand tu es bourré ?

Simon pâlit subitement faisant rire ses trois amis.

\- Sinon ma belle, tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir, on pourrait se faire un petit resto ?

\- J'ai malheureusement quelque chose de prévue ce soir.

\- Bah si tu as un dîner, invite ton partenaire, plus on est fou, plus on rit.

\- On se tient au courant d'accord.

\- OK ma belle alors à tout à l'heure peut-être.

Felicity et l'Intel Unit se séparaient allant chacun de leur côté. De son côté, Oliver n'avait cessé de martyriser le mannequin d'entraînement depuis qu'il était revenu au Bunker. Roy et John avaient bien remarqué qu'il était dans un état tel qu'il fallait mieux ne pas l'ouvrir, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Justicier. Ce n'est que vers cinq heures PM, que des talons résonnaient dans les escaliers, mentionnant l'arrivée de leur amie. Une fois en bas de l'escalier, Felicity sentit que l'ambiance était étrange. Se doutant que Oliver devait être en colère, elle ne dit rien et s'installa à ses ordinateurs afin de faire un balayage de la ville, histoire de voir s'il quelque chose qui nécessité l'aide de la Team.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, alors que Roy et John s'entraîner que la voix d'Oliver résonnait, mentionnant qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole, bien qu'il fût resté silencieux depuis son arrivée dans la Arrow Cave, voix qui était froide et coupante.

\- Alors ça y est, tu as passé du bon temps avec ton mec. Ce n'était nullement la peine de le laisser en plan, John aurait très bien pu te remplacer, on se passait bien de toi au début !

John et Roy stoppaient leur entraînement, se doutant que les choses allaient dégénérer. Pourtant, Felicity lui répondit d'un ton calme.

\- Je fais partit de l'équipe non, il est donc de mon devoir de voir si la ville à besoin du Justicier ce soir.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter ton mec, juste pour cela, à moins que tu aies besoin que je te cale un rendez-vous avec John et Roy, histoire de tester la marchandise et me faire un rapport détaillé. D'ailleurs, si tu le souhaites, je te prête le lit au fond de la pièce et si besoin, on peut s'envoyer en l'air aussi, comme cela, tu auras testé toute l'équipe et tu pourras …

Mais Oliver ne put terminé sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre, en même temps, la tête d'Oliver se tourna involontaire sur le côté et il sentit sa joue lui brûlait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Oliver pour laisser éclater sa colère, colère qui disparût aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'il vit le regard de la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Felicity je…

\- Épargne-moi tes excuses Oliver, je n'en ai rien à faire. Et aux dernières nouvelles, je ne t'ai jamais fait une telle crise quand tu t'envoyais en l'air avec Helena, Sara et toutes les autres qui ont connu tes bras, alors épargne-moi tes sarcasmes. Si je ne peux même pas avoir d'ami sans que tu me fasses une crise ridicule, je pense que les choses sont claires.

\- Je suis désolé…Je…

\- Épargne-moi tes discours tout faits Oliver ! Sache une chose, je vais faire en sorte que tu récupères la moitié des parts de Queen Consolidated et ensuite, je te donnerais ma lettre de démission. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'une ta prochaine assistante sera ravie de t'apporter du café et de faire tout ce que tu désires sans jamais te dire non, tu pourras même faire mumuse avec elle sur ton bureau.

Felicity récupéra ses affaires et s'apprêter à quitter les lieux, mais se tourna vers Digg.

\- John, je pense que tu pourras te débrouiller, après tout Monsieur Queen l'a dit lui-même, vous vous débrouillez très bien sans moi au début !

Sur ses mots, elle monta les marches, claquant la porte derrière elle, laissant les garçons seuls. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Oliver se retrouva à terre avec son autre joue rouge et c'est un John furieux qui lui hurla dessus.

\- TU M'EXPLIQUES À QUOI TU JOUES ! TU SAIS TRÈS BIEN QUE FELICITY EST COMME UNE PETITE SŒUR POUR MOI ET JE REFUSE QUE QUICONQUE LÀ FASSE SOUFFRIR, MÊME TOI QUE JE CONSIDÈRE COMME MON FRÈRE !

Au même moment, Felicity se mit au volant et éclat en sanglot, ce que venait de lui dire Oliver l'avait profondément blessé, mais au moins, elle savait à quoi s'attendre maintenant, elle n'était qu'une de plus sur sa liste. Fébrile bien qu'elle eût cessé de pleurer, elle sortit son portable et chercha dans ses contacts et mit le haut-parleur avant de démarrer. Au bout de deux sonneries la personne décrocha.

\- Winch !

\- Largo c'est moi.

\- Felicity, ma belle tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ça peut aller. Dis-moi, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

\- Bien sûr ma belle, j'en connais deux qui vont être ravis.

\- OK, je passe me changer et vous rejoins à votre hôtel, vous êtes où ?

\- Au grand Hôtel de Starling City, on t'attendra dans le petit salon.

\- OK, je serais là dans moins d'une heure.

\- Prends ton temps ma belle, on t'attendra le temps qu'il faudra.

\- OK, alors à tout à l'heure Largo.

\- À tout à l'heure ma belle.

Dans le sous-sol du Verdant, Oliver était toujours à Terre alors que John attendait une explication de la part du jeune homme.

\- Tu comptes m'expliquer le pourquoi de ce qui vient de se passer où je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

\- ELLE A UN MEC JOHN, C'EST AUSSI SIMPLE QUE CELA !

\- Quoi !? Mais tu dérailles où quoi ? Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Eh bien apparemment, elle cache bien son jeu ! _Dit-il froidement_

\- C'est impossible, il doit avoir une erreur. Felicity t'aime Oliver, elle ne t'aurait jamais fait cela !

\- À oui, alors comment expliques-tu qu'elle se soit jetée dans les bras de ce type sous mon nez et qu'il l'a embrassé sur la bouche.

John Diggle fut surpris par de telle révélation, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Felicity et Oliver étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il osa donc demander

\- Et qui est ce type ?

\- Mon futur associé, Largo Winch !

\- Quoi, Largo Winch, LE Largo Winch de New York qui est également le PDG du Groupe W !

John et Olive regardaient Roy qui semblait en savoir long sur le sujet

\- Tu connais ce type ? _Demanda froidement Oliver_

\- De renommer oui. On parle souvent de lui dans les journaux et à la télévision. Mais tu es bien sûr que c'était lui ?

Oliver qui s'était relevé s'approcha alors de Roy le regard noir.

\- Est-ce que tu insinuais que je mens ?

Roy déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard menaçant de son mentor et recula.

\- Non… Non bien sûr que non c'est juste que…

\- QUE QUOI ROY ?

\- Bah il va se marier. La presse a annoncé officiellement ses fiançailles avec sa garde du corps il y a un mois.

 _Surprit_ \- Quoi, un Milliardaire qui se marie avec sa garde du corps, on aura tout vue. Et depuis quand les femmes sont des gardes du corps ? Elle doit ressembler au bonhomme Michelin pas possible autrement !

\- Bah détrompe-toi, car d'après les clichés, elle est très jolie, n'importe quel homme souhaiterait l'avoir dans son lit. Et tu étais Milliardaire toi aussi il y a encore plusieurs mois et tu avais des vues sur Felicity qui n'était que ton Assistante.

Oliver lança un regard noir à Roy qui rentra la tête dans les épaules voulant se faire tout petit.

\- Pfuu, foutaise, c'est certainement un mariage arrangé !

Intrigué, John se mit devant les écrans de Felicity et entreprit une petite recherche et tomba de haut.

\- Dites-moi que je rêve, ce n'est pas possible. Felicity est vraiment amie avec ces gens-là !?

Sentant la panique l'envahir en imaginant la femme qu'il aimait en danger, Oliver s'approcha de John regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- John, de quoi tu parles ?

\- De ça ! _Dit-il en montrant l'écran_

Oliver lit alors ce qu'il était affiché à l'écran qui semblait être la première page du New York Times.

 **Le Milliardaire Largo Winch, PDG du Groupe W annonce officiellement ses fiançailles.**

 _ **Largo Winch, fils unique de Nério Winch, connu pour être un Don Juan mais aussi pour avoir sauvé de nombreuses entreprises vient d'annoncer qu'il était fiancé, brisant ainsi le rêve de toutes les femmes du monde qui fantasmaient sur le jeune homme.**_

 _ **En effet, pas plus tard que ce week-end, une photo de lui et de sa garde du corps, Mademoiselle Joy Arden s'embrassant tendrement a été publié. Suite à ce cliché dévoilé dans la presse le lundi suivant, Largo Winch a donné une conférence de presse en annonçant publiquement ses fiançailles avec sa garde du corps « Joy Arden » qui fut à ses côtés dès sa prise en main du Groupe W et ancienne garde du corps de Nério Winch.**_

 _ **Mademoiselle Arden se tenait d'ailleurs à ses côtés le jour de cette conférence. Nous nous demandons d'ailleurs, pourquoi le jeune homme a jeté son dévolu sur elle, alors qu'il a toutes les filles qu'il désire à ses pieds. La réponse de Monsieur Winch fut d'ailleurs là suivante à cette question.**_

 _ **« Joy m'a toujours soutenue et cela dès le début, sans compter qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises au détriment de la sienne. Bien sûr, j'ai la possibilité d'avoir n'importe quelle fille à mes pieds, mais ce que je recherche chez une femme, c'est une femme aime le goût du risque, qui n'a pas peur de l'aventure et qui s'est se détendre, bref, moi au féminin. J'aime les femmes de caractère et non pas les potiches qui ne voit en moi que mon statut et mon argent. Joy a tout ce que je recherche chez une femme et elle est bien la première à ne pas m'aimer pour mon argent, même si je n'étais qu'un simple employé, elle m'aimerait ! »**_

 _ **Cette conférence prit fin avec un magnifique baiser du couple comme vous pouvez le voir dans notre encadré. Autant dire que nous souhaitons à Monsieur Winch et à Mademoiselle Arden tout le bonheur du monde.**_

Oliver était sous le choc, comment se faisait-il que cet homme qui était soi-disant fiancé embrasse la femme qu'il aimait sur la bouche.

\- Où est Felicity en ce moment ?

John fit quelques manipulations avant de répondre à son ami.

\- Selon son portable, elle est chez elle.

\- Elle va peut-être le rejoindre !

\- Même si c'est le cas, elle ne sera pas seule avec lui.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Largo Winch ne se déplace jamais sans son équipe composée de Joy Arden et de Simon Ovronnaz !

\- Et !?

\- Et regarde !

John qui avait trouvé la vidéo de la conférence de presse là montra à son ami qui la regarda avant de lui demander.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

\- Regarde les yeux de Largo Winch quand il regarde Joy Arden, tu verras la manière dont il la regarde, ce n'est pas une mise en scène Oliver, mais bel et bien de l'amour entre eux.

Oliver allait dire quelque chose, quand la vidéo montrait Largo ramenait Joy près de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Oliver comprit alors, étant donné qu'il avait lui-même embrassé Felicity de la même manière ce matin dans l'ascenseur de Queen Consolidated.

\- En tout cas, si elle est avec eux, Felicity n'a rien à craindre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

John montra alors l'écran à Oliver.

\- Cette femme, Joy Arden est avant tout la garde du corps de Largo Winch comme l'indique l'article.

\- C'est probablement une erreur du journaliste John, elle n'a pas la carrure !

\- Détrompe-toi, car je peux te dire avec certitude, que c'est une dure à cuire et une experte en armes à feu.

\- Tu te fiches de moi !

\- Pas du tout Oliver vu que je connais cette femme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- N'oublie pas que j'ai fait partie de l'armée et qu'en tant que militaire, il n'est pas rare que des membres du FBI et où de la CIA nous prêtent main-forte.

Roy qui était jusque-là resté silencieux s'exclama alors.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle a fait partit de l'une de ses deux organisations ?

\- Elle a fait partit de la CIA pendant un temps, d'ailleurs, son père Charles Arden surnommé le « Fantôme » fut un haut placé de la CIA.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Je dirais plutôt censé être à la retraite, mais quand tu bosses pour une Agence Fédérale, tu ne prends jamais véritablement ta retraite.

\- On sait pourquoi elle a quitté la CIA ?

\- Non, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Mademoiselle Arden est l'une des meilleurs Garde du Corps de l'état et que de nombreuses personnes envie Largo Winch de l'avoir à son service.

\- Elle est si douée que cela ?

\- Elle est comme Oliver, Roy, elle ne rate jamais sa cible. Les armes à feu n'ont aucun secret pour elle.

\- Il faut que je m'excuse auprès d'elle !

Personne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà Oliver s'habilla et sortit.

\- Pfuu, presque trois ans que j'essaie de les garder ensemble et voilà le résultat après une crise de jalousie d'Oliver. Décidément ils sont épuisants ces deux-là.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Vivement qu'ils se mettent ensemble et qu'ils passent à l'acte, je n'en peux plus à force.

\- Et encore, tu as de la chance, cela fait peu de temps que tu es arrivé dans l'équipe.

\- Et bien, je te plains de supporter cela depuis bientôt trois ans, moi je suis déjà épuisé. Bon, je vais en patrouille vu que le chef va tenter de se faire pardonner par sa belle.

\- Ce n'est pas gagné crois-moi.

Roy sourit à John, sachant que Felicity avait un caractère de chien parfois.

Sur sa moto, Oliver fonçait chez Felicity se fichant des limitations de vitesse, mais fut quand même prudent ne voulant pas en rajouter une couche. Une fois chez elle, il monta quatre à quatre les marches et frappa à sa porte.

\- Felicity, c'est Olivier.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois l'expérience, mais voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, fit le tour par l'escalier qui se trouvait dehors et n'eut aucun mal à arriver à proximité de son appartement. Voyant que tout était éteint, il soupira et prit son téléphone portable.

Au même moment, Felicity fit son entrée au grand Hôtel de Starling City et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le petit salon où elle vit Joy qui lui sourit, là serrant dans ses bras.

\- Felicity, ravie de te revoir, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui.

Joy n'était pas aveugle et vit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est un mec c'est ça ?

\- Je t'assure que tout va bien. Je travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais rassure-toi.

Joy allait renchaîner, mais n'eut pas le temps, qu'une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien se fît entendre.

\- Je te dis que l'on est en retard Simon.

\- Mais non, tu connais les femmes, elles mettent toujours X temps à se préparer, donc je suis sûr que Joy n'est pas encore arrivée et Felicity non plus !

\- Pourtant une fois encore, tu es en retard mon cher Simon !

\- Je te l'avais bien dit Simon et Felicity est là aussi !

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, comment vous faites toutes les deux, alors que normalement les femmes mettent X Temps à se préparer.

\- Secret de défense ! Disent-elles en chœur

Laissant le pauvre Simon a ses interrogations, Largo prit sa fiancée dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon ange ?

\- Largo, on s'est quitté i peine dix minutes !

\- Je le sais bien, mais même dix minutes loin de toi c'est l'enfer.

\- Beau parleur va !

\- Amoureux surtout !

Largo lui fit un tendre sourire, sourire que lui rendit la jeune femme et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Felicity bien qu'elle fût heureuse pour ses amis, sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à sa dispute avec Oliver à cause de la jalousie de ce dernier. Elle qui était enfin heureuse, tout n'avait été qu'un feu de paille.

\- Bon dites donc les amoureux, si vous voulez aller plus loin, il y a votre suite pour cela, sinon, lâchez-vous un peu et allons dîner.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux Simon !

\- Haha très drôle. Ne l'écoute pas Fel et allons dîner.

Se reprenant, Felicity sourit à son ami et prit le bras qui lui tendit et sortit de l'hôtel en riant à une bêtise que venait de dire Simon comme quoi il envisageait de jouer les cupidons pour Georgy. Mains dans les mains, Largo et Joy suivirent leurs deux amis.

Oliver de son côté était de retour dans l'antre, n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir Felicity avant son départ et avait appelé l'hôtel pour demander si Largo Winch était toujours là et c'est une réponse négative qu'il eut. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise où se trouver son matériel et poussa un profond soupir. John qui était toujours devant les ordinateurs de Felicity lui fit face tout en restant silencieux en entendant que son ami se dévoile.

\- Cette fois-ci, je l'ai définitivement perdu. Tout cela à cause de ma jalousie. Tout cela parce que ce ne supporte pas qu'un autre mec l'approche !

En disant ses derniers mots, d'un geste de la main, il envoyait valser tout ce qui se trouva sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas en te vengeant sur le matériel que tu vas résoudre le problème Oliver. Si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne un jour, tu as tout intérêt à montrer patte blanche et à te montrer patient, car je doute cette fois-ci que de simples excuses suffisent !

\- John, pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis réellement amoureux d'une femme, alors qu'à l'époque, même si je sortais avec Laurel, je me fichais pas mal des sentiments, je m'envoyais en l'air avec toutes les femmes que je voulais et les autres mecs m'en voulaient à mort d'être avec une fille superbe !

\- Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, parce que quand je suis revenue de cette fichue île, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, juste cette liste. Je n'ai même pas cherché à récupérer Laurel quand j'ai appris qu'elle et Tommy s'étaient donné une chance.

\- Mais avec Felicity c'est différent, je ne supporte pas qu'un type puisse la rendre heureuse.

\- Je lui dois tout John. Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré et si elle n'avait pas intégré l'équipe, je serais sûrement mort depuis longtemps.

\- Pourtant, tu as agi comme un con une fois de plus avec elle.

\- Je le sais bien oui ! Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi fou amoureux d'une femme et encore moins jaloux d'un type lui tournant autour !

\- La question ne se pose plus, vu que Largo Winch est fiancé à sa garde du corps.

 _Frappant du poing_ \- Dans ce cas-là pourquoi l'a-t-il embrassé sur la bouche !

\- Peut-être une marque d'affection, surtout s'il connaît Felicity depuis des années. Tu sais mon pote, on ne connaît pas vraiment sa vie d'avant, on sait juste que quand elle est originaire de Las Vegas et qu'une fois sortit du MIT en deux mille neuf, elle a intégré Queen Consolidated.

\- C'est vrai, si ça se trouve, elle a eu une aventure avec ce Winch.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal mec, Felicity n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir des aventures d'un soir et encore mois à coucher avec le boss pour monter en grade. Si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, tu sais ce que tu as à faire !

\- Ouais, je sais, seulement, j'ignore où elle se trouve en ce moment même.

À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un bip se fit entendre.

\- C'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas qu'un imbécile à décider de me pourrir ma soirée encore plus !

John sourit puis pianota sur le clavier avant de se retourner le sourire aux lèvres vers Oliver.

\- Tu voulais t'excuser, et bien, voilà l'occasion idéale de le faire mon pote.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Le bip que l'on vient d'entendre, c'est simplement l'ordinateur qui à capter le signale du portable de sa chère et tendre juste avant qu'elle ne l'éteigne.

\- Et où se trouve-t-elle ?

\- À la sortie de Starling, où plus exactement dans un restaurant Italien. Elle doit certainement y être avec ses amis.

\- Alors raison de plus pour ne pas la déranger !

\- Oliver, tu vas me faire le plaisir de monter tes fesses sur ta moto et d'aller à ce restaurant afin de t'excuser. Plus tu attendras, plus tu risques de la perdre définitivement, alors bouge-toi où je la fais revenir d'urgence parce que je t'aurais donné une bonne raclée !

 _Souriant_ \- Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me mettre à Terre.

\- Chose que j'ai réussi à faire tout à l'heure et n'oublie pas que je suis Militaire de formation. Alors tu files !

\- Et l'adresse ?

\- Elle est déjà sur ton portable.

\- Merci John.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide, Oliver se changea et quitta la Arrow Cave environ dix minutes plus tard enfourchant sa moto et fila vers la sortie de la ville afin de s'excuser et de reconquérir le cœur de sa belle.

Bien qu'il fût impatient de la voir afin de s'excuser de son comportement idiot, Oliver roula prudemment mais vite tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, Oliver arriva à l'adresse indiquer et gara sa moto dans le chemin avant de pousser un profond soupir pour se donner du courage. Devant la porte, il la poussa, mais vit qu'elle était fermée. Il essaya une nouvelle fois pensant qu'elle était bloquée, mais rien n'y fait. À cet instant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le panneau accroché à la porte à côté mentionnant « Closed » Trouvant cela étrange, il fit sortit son portable de sa poche regardant les coordonnées qui étaient exactes. Il allait appeler Digg, quand il vit un homme passé devant lui. Frappant au carreau pour manifester sa présence, l'homme lui fit signe que le restaurant était fermé, mais Oliver lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler.

\- Monsieur nous… Ah, Monsieur Queen, bonsoir, je ne vous ai pas reconnu.

\- Bonsoir, désolé de vous importuner, mais le restaurant est vraiment fermé !?

\- Pas exactement non, en fait un client à réserver l'ensemble du restaurant pour la soirée.

\- Ce Monsieur ne serait pas Monsieur Winch par hasard ?

L'homme regardait Oliver de manière suspect avant de lui répondre.

\- Euh, oui… Mais pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce qu'une amie à moi est ici et que je souhaiterais lui parler.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur Queen, mais la garde du corps de Monsieur Winch a donné des directives, personne ne doit entrer dans ce restaurant. Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je ne peux pas aller contre les directives des clients.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends !

\- Vous m'en voyez navré Monsieur Queen. Passé néanmoins une bonne soirée.

Oliver acquiesça de la tête et chercha comment entré par effraction. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris son équipement. C'est donc résolu qu'il finit par faire demi-tour et reprendre sa moto quand un bruit attira son attention. Il fit le tour et vit qu'un homme venait de sortir par la porte de service afin de s'en griller une. Il attendit qu'il la finisse et se manifesta.

\- Excusez-moi.

Le type sursauta ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un surgir poussa un cri.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est moi ! Je peux vous aider ?

\- En fait oui, vous voudriez bien me laisser rentrer ?

\- Ah, je suis désolé, mais le restaurant est réservé par un Milliardaire.

Oliver se doutait que cela aurait été trop facile et aller s'excuser du dérangement sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus quand il remarque quelque chose.

\- Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais vous êtes fiancé ?

Le jeune homme rougit avant de répondre.

\- Euh… Oui, mon homme m'a demandé de l'épouser hier soir.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, peut-être voudriez-vous bien me rendre un service ?

\- Si c'est pour réserver le restaurant, faut voir avec le patron.

\- En fait non, ce n'est pas cela. Pour tout vous dire, la femme que j'aime fait partit des personnes qui dînent dans ce restaurant et je me suis disputé avec elle parce qu'elle a revu un ami.

\- Et vous voudriez vous faire pardonner.

\- En un mot, oui.

\- Écouter Monsieur Queen, normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de faire entrer quelqu'un étranger au service, mais vous pouvez être un invité de dernière minute et le boss est parti.

\- C'est vraiment sympa. Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un autre boulot, où l'un de vos amis, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Oliver tendit une petite carte de visite qui traînait dans sa veste et là lui tendit.

\- Merci, c'est sympa ! Aller suivez-moi. Au faîte, je me prénomme Barnaby !

Oliver suivit Barnaby qui fit savoir à ses collègues qu'il escortait le dernier invité qui arrivait en retard.

Dans la salle de restaurant, l'ambiance était excellente, Felicity avait complètement oublié sa dispute avec Oliver et riait d'une bêtise que venait de dire Simon concernant le couple que formait Largo et Joy.

\- Simon, encore une bêtise de ce genre et tu peux dire adieu à tes futurs héritiers.

Devant le regard noir que lui lançait Joy, Simon se fit tout petit, alors que Largo éclaté de rire de voir que malgré tout, sa Joy ne changeait pas. Au bout de quelques instants, Joy se leva mais fut retenue par Largo.

\- Rassure-moi que tu ne vas pas mettre ton plan à exécution ?

\- Non, je te rassure, je reviens juste dans quelques minutes.

\- Alors reviens vite, parce que tu me manques déjà.

Joy l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmura un tendre mot et s'éloigna du petit groupe. Simon sourit de voir son meilleur ami avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, vous êtes vraiment mignon tous les deux, n'est-ce pas Fel ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Simon, tu verras quand tu seras amoureux.

\- Je suis contente vous deux, Joy mérite d'être heureuse surtout après ce qu'elle a vécu.

\- Faut dire que ça n'a pas été facile de lui faire entendre raison, pas vrai Largo !

\- Dis surtout que tu as perdu ton pari avec Georgy.

Voyant que son meilleur pote était au courant, Simon changea d'expression faisant rire les deux amis.

Joy sortit des toilettes après s'être lavé les mains et sentit quelque chose de suspect. Elle avança prudemment et vit en effet un homme s'approcher de la table où était assis Largo qui n'avait l'air de s'être rendu compte de rien. S'approchant de l'intrus doucement elle sortit son arme et une fois proche de l'inconnu elle dit d'une voix basse.

\- Si j'étais de vous j'éviterais de faire le moindre geste brusque, sauf si vous voulez avec un joli trou dans le dos.

L'intrus se retourna et la désarma, là prenant par surprise.

\- Tu veux un corps à corps, pas de soucis.

Devant le bruit que fit l'arme en tombant, Largo, Simon et Felicity tournaient la tête en direction de ce dernier et en voyant sa fiancée se battre avec un inconnu, Largo se leva rapidement afin d'aller lui prêter main-forte. N'ayant nullement besoin d'aide, Joy n'eut aucun mal à mètre au tapis l'intrus qui se releva afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce quand une voix qu'il connaissait bien se matérialisa.

\- Oliver arrête !

Oliver, car oui, c'était bien lui se retourna au son de la voix de Felicity et ne put esquiver le coup de poing de Joy qui le met à terre une seconde fois.

\- Qui que vous soyez, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !

\- Monsieur Queen !?

 _Surprise_ \- Largo, tu connais ce type ?

\- Oui. Joy, je te présente Oliver Queen, mon futur associé. Monsieur Queen, je vous présente Joy Arden, ma fiancée et garde du corps.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre qu'une Felicity hors d'elle lui hurla dessus.

\- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHES ICI ? TU M'ESPIONNES MAINTENANT !

Simon ne put s'empêcher de dire avec humour

\- Une querelle d'amoureux ?

Felicity lui jeta un regard noir digne de celui de Joy, si bien qu'il mit ses mains devant lui plaidant non coupable. Felicity reporta son attention sur Oliver le regardant méchamment.

\- J'ATTENDS TA RÉPONSE OLIVER !

\- Je voulais m'excuser !

\- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir dit que c'était trop facile !

\- Je sais oui mais je… _Se relevant_ J'ai agi sous l'impulsion. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de la jalousie c'est la première fois.

\- Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe et ce que Monsieur Queen fait ici alors que le restaurant est fermé et que j'avais donné des consignes claires !

\- N'en voulez pas au personnel, j'ai un peu forcé la main à l'un d'eux !

Largo sourit à ce que venait de dire Oliver et avait la nette impression qu'il était comme lui. D'ailleurs, il le lui fit savoir.

\- Vous me plaisez Monsieur Queen, vous êtes comme moi, toujours à faire ce qu'il a en tête, sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

\- Mais je vous en prie Monsieur Winch, appelez-moi Oliver, Monsieur Queen était mon père !

\- Alors dans ce cas appelez-moi Largo.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai je rêve ! Largo, ce type aurait pu être un membre de la Commission Adriatique et aurait pu te tuer avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

\- Joy ma douce, détente toi un peu pour une fois, en plus c'est une connaissance à Felicity.

\- LARGO !

Largo savait que Joy avait peur de le perdre et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'étaient séparés une première fois avant de se redonner une chance. Il s'avança et là prise dans ses bras.

\- Joy, ma chérie, je sais que tu as peur, mais rassure-toi, depuis que tu as accepté que l'on s'offre une seconde chance, je suis plus prudent que jamais, respectant tes consignes à la lettre.

\- Je sais Largo, mais je…

Largo l'embrassa chastement l'empêchant de finir.

\- Je sais oui, je sais aussi que c'est la peur de me perdre qui nous a séparés une première fois. Mais rassure-toi, je n'ai nullement envie de mourir sans connaître le bonheur de t'avoir pour femme ma douce.

Largo lui fit un tendre sourire avant d'embrasser tendrement sa future femme sous l'œil de ses deux amis et d'Oliver.

\- Ils sont vraiment fous amoureux ces deux-là

\- Et comment, par contre pour leur faire entendre raison, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? _Demanda Oliver curieux_

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Oliver et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !

\- Je te l'ai dit Felicity, je voulais m'excuser de m'être comporté comme…

 _L'interrompant_ \- Comme un abruti, ça, tu peux le dire !

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu avais un regard si triste quand tu nous as rejoints Fel !?

\- De quoi parles-tu Joy ?

\- De la tête que faisait Felicity, c'est à cause de vous n'est-ce pas !

Joy jeta un regard noir à Oliver Queen. Largo la ramena contre son torse connaissant le tempérament de Joy. À la surprise générale, Oliver Queen plaida coupable.

\- Oui, tout est de ma faute.

Le silence s'installa, silence auquel mit fin Simon.

\- Et si nous discutions de tout cela autour d'un délicieux repas. Garçon s'il vous plaît, peut-on avoir un couvert de plus.

Oliver s'installa et se retrouva entre Simon et Joy, cherchant le regard de Felicity qui l'ignora. Voyant que personne n'osait parler, ce fut Joy qui lança les festivités.

\- Alors, nous vous écoutons Monsieur Queen !

\- Autant commencer par le début dans ce cas. _Prenant une profonde inspiration_ Felicity et moi nous nous connaissons depuis bientôt trois ans, elle travaillait pour mon père lorsque j'ai disparu en mer. Ayant eu recours à elle plusieurs fois, plusieurs mois après avoir repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale et au vu de ses capacités, j'ai fait d'elle mon assistante personnelle, ayant tout confiance en elle.

\- J'imagine qu'elle est accourant de votre double identité !

Au dire de la jeune femme, Oliver pâlit et regarda Felicity qui était aussi étonnée que lui. Il tenta alors de faire style de rien.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi. Je suis un ancien agent de la CIA et nous avons un ancien du KGB qui travail pour nous. À nous deux, nous sommes meilleurs que n'importe qui, nous savons donc que vous êtes _Parlant faiblement_ Arrow le justicier de Starling City ! D'ailleurs ce fut facile à deviner, d'autant plus qu'il est arrivé au moment où vous êtes rentrés !

\- Je pense que cela ne sert à rien de le nier. Je suis celui que vous dites. Au début, je voulais faire en sorte que des dernières volontés de mon père qui a donné sa vie pour moi soient exaucées, puis j'ai décidé de procéder autrement et de rendre ma ville meilleure.

\- Tu travailles pour lui Fel ?

\- Oui, en tant qu'experte informatique.

\- Ses compétences me sont réellement utiles, étant donné que sans elle, je suis sourd et aveugle.

\- Mais c'est de l'inconscience, elle n'a aucune formation sur le terrain.

\- Je le sais, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle me guide depuis le bunker.

\- Vous avez un bunker vous aussi !?

\- Un sous-sol plutôt, celui d'une ancienne boîte de nuit.

Oliver sourit aux dires de Felicity puis reprit.

\- Au fils des mois, Felicity m'est devenu indispensable. Elle qui devait m'aider uniquement jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve mon beau-père, est restée malgré tout et je suis heureux de son choix. Mon unique but était de la protéger des ténèbres qui ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, mais… L'amitié qui nous unit est devenue plus forte chaque jour et cette amitié a fini par se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort. _Là regardant tendrement_ Je suis tombé amoureux.

\- Waouh, exactement comme toi Largo. Donc vous êtes ensemble vous deux aussi.

\- Depuis peu en effet, plus exactement, depuis la veille de notre première rencontre Largo.

\- Quoi, puis seulement hier !? À vous entendre, on croirait que vous êtes ensemble depuis des mois.

\- Il m'a toujours repoussée pour une excuse ridicule alors qu'il prenait du bon temps avec d'autres femmes !

Oliver n'osa répliquer quoi que ce soit, étant donné que la jeune femme avait raison.

\- J'ignore pourquoi, mais cela me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un !

\- Simon, je te jure qu'à la prochaine connerie de ce genre, tu pourras dire adieu à tes héritiers !

\- Largo mon pote, pitié, ne laisse pas ta future femme mettre ses menaces à exécution !

\- Là, je ne peux rien pour toi mon vieux Simon, c'est toi qui la cherches.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine, alors que je suis prêt à tout pour mes amis !

Tous souris à ce que venir de dire Simon, puis, Largo se souvint de quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi Oliver, tu as bien dit que Felicity et toi étiez ensemble depuis hier !?

\- Oui en effet Largo, c'est bien cela.

\- Et quand Fel t'a demandé ce que tu faisais ici, tu lui as dit que tu voulais t'excuser.

\- D'avoir agit par jalousie, oui.

\- Alors, c'est à mon tour de te faire des excuses Fel, je n'aurais pas dû agir ainsi.

\- De quoi parles-tu Largo !?

\- D'un geste que j'ai eu envers Felicity sans le vouloir.

\- C'est-à-dire !?

\- Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était là, je l'ai serré dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé sur les lèvres.

\- Tu as quoi !?

\- Joy, je t'assure que c'est juste une marque d'affection, tu sais que Felicity est comme une sœur. Et c'est juste un smack, rien de plus.

\- Je te crois Largo, en revanche, ne t'avise pas de recommencer si tu ne veux pas que je rompe nos fiançailles et que je te livre moi-même à la commission !

\- Dans ce cas, je te le promets ma douce, étant donné que je sais ce qui m'attend. Je te jure de ne plus recommencer et puis, je ne souhaite pas laisser le groupe W à ces chacals de la Commission !

Largo lui prit la main et là lui baisa. Oliver regardait ce couple avec envie et reporta son regard sur Felicity.

\- Encore une fois, je suis désolé Felicity, j'ai vraiment agi sous l'impulsion sans me préoccuper de ce que tu pouvais ressentir et je te prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses.

\- Ce que j'apprécie avec toi Oliver, c'est que tu apprends de tes erreurs et que tu sais les reconnaître. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses si facilement, étant donné que tu peux très bien agir de nouveau de cette manière si cela se représente.

Bien qu'il fût attristé par sa réponse, Oliver comprit qu'il allait devoir tout faire pour reconquérir le cœur de sa chère partenaire.

\- Tu as raison, rien ne dit que cela peut se reproduire, mais sache que cela ne se reproduira pas.

\- Et pourquoi cela !?

\- Parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que je suis prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes. D'autant plus que tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à me lier si facilement. Je parle de vrai sentiment, à cause de ce que je fais justement. Pour moi il était plus simple de coucher à droite à gauche sans réellement m'attacher à une femme que j'aimerais vraiment, mais… La vérité c'est que, je ne peux plus faire abstraction à ce que j'éprouve pour toi.

Oliver se leva et fit le tour afin d'être face à elle. Une fois devant elle, il se mit à genoux la surprenant ainsi que les membres de l'Intel Unit.

\- Felicity, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et… Grâce à toi je… Je suis une bien meilleure personne et… Je ferais tout pour être digne de toi parce que… Parce que je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Alors peu importe notre futur, je veux juste que tu saches que… Que tu es la femme de ma vie.

Felicity fut émue par les dires d'Oliver et ne sut quoi dire. Elle qui n'avait pas prévu de lui pardonner si facilement se retrouver dans une impasse.

\- Je comprends que tu sois blessé Fel, mais tu sais, la vie est trop courte. J'en parle en connaissance de cause, j'ai failli perdre Joy sans qu'elle sache ce que j'éprouve pour elle et même si, elle m'a quitté une première fois par peur de me perdre, aujourd'hui je suis heureux d'avoir tout fait pour la reconquérir même si cela ne fut pas une tâche facile !

\- Largo a raison Fel, parfois offrir une seconde chance à l'homme que l'on aime n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu as peur de perdre Oliver et sache que j'ai ressenti la même chose que toi, c'est pour cela que je me suis éloignée de Largo, d'autant plus que j'avais peur de ne pas être à cent pour-cent de mes capacités si j'entretenais une relation avec lui et que j'étais en même temps sa garde du corps. Mais aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas d'avoir écouté mon cœur.

Durant leur monologue, Largo et Joy ne s'était pas quittés des yeux. Oliver de son côté attendait la réponse de sa belle espérant que les dires du couple lui fassent revenir sur sa décision. Après un long moment de silence, la voix de la jeune blonde retentit.

\- Je veux bien t'accorder une seconde chance Oliver. _Celui-ci sourit_ Mais à une seule et unique condition.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Que tu me prouves ce que tu viens de dire, comme quoi tu m'aimes comme un fou.

Oliver prit alors sa main dans la sienne et la lui serra avant de lui sourire. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant et se termina assez tardivement. Oliver proposa à Felicity de la raccompagner chez elle mais refusa de monter sur son engin de la mort comme elle l'appelait. Devant l'insistance de ses trois amis, Felicity finit par abdiquer et se retrouva malgré elle derrière Oliver. La sentant se crisper une fois derrière lui, le jeune homme la rassura.

\- Tiens toi bien à moi, je te promets de rouler doucement.

Il sentit la taille fine de Felicity contre son dos et ses mains entourer sa taille. Après avoir salué ses nouveaux amis, Oliver fit démarrer sa moto avant de prendre la route du chemin de retour. Au fil de la route, il sentit sa partenaire se détendre jusqu'à se laisser aller contre lui. Voulant la garder près de lui le plus longtemps possible, Oliver prit le chemin le plus long et bien que Felicity s'en aperçoive, elle ne dit rien. Une fois devant son immeuble, il l'aida à retirer son casque et la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai raccompagné ainsi c'est lorsque l'on a dîné ensemble.

\- Oui, mais les choses étaient différentes.

\- Oui elles l'étaient puisque tu m'as embrassé.

\- Bonne nuit Oliver.

Felicity refermait la porte ne laissant même pas à Oliver le temps de répondre. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait nullement l'intention de s'avouer vaincu. Le lendemain, après avoir apporté le petit-déjeuner à sa belle, il lui servit de chauffeur jusqu'aux locaux de Queen Consolidated afin de finaliser l'accord avec Largo Winch.

Comme la première fois, ils furent accueillis par Ned Foster qu'ils suivirent dans la salle de réunion dans laquelle le Conseil d'Administration se trouvait déjà.

\- Alors Monsieur Queen, avez-vous pris votre décision ?

Oliver regardait Felicity et lui sourit avant de regarder de nouveau le Conseil.

\- Oui !

\- Parfait alors nous allons attendre l'arrivée de Monsieur Winch.

Largo fit son entrée dix minutes plus tard, escorter par sa Garde du Corps qui le laissa seule.

\- Bien Monsieur Winch, avant votre arrivée, Monsieur Queen nous a fait part qu'il avait pris une décision, nous attendions donc votre arrivée pour la connaître. Monsieur Queen, la parole est à vous.

Oliver se leva et fit face à l'assemblée.

\- Comme vous le savez, cette entreprise est importante pour moi étant donné qu'elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille. Après l'effondrement de notre Empire, j'ai perdu non seulement le Manoir mais aussi l'entreprise. Bien entendu de ce sont que des biens matériels, mais ils sont la seule chose qui me reste de ma famille. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'accepter votre proposition Monsieur Winch.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi Monsieur Queen, vous savez, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne compte pas mettre mon nom sur cette entreprise qui est la vôtre.

\- Et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Néanmoins, j'aurais une requête !

\- Je vous écoute.

Oliver regardait en direction de Felicity et lui sourit avant d'exposer sa condition.

\- Je souhaite que Mademoiselle Smoak ici présente soit mon bras droit.

Avant même que Largo eût le temps de répondre, Monsieur Denis se manifesta.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Monsieur Queen, cette jeune femme n'a pas les qualifications requises. Déjà qu'elle est passée d'employée du service informatique à votre secrétaire personnelle et…

Mais Monsieur Denis n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Oliver ouvrit la pochette devant lui en tendant à l'assembler le parcours de Felicity.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, Mademoiselle Smoak à toutes les qualifications requises. À dix-neuf ans, elle fut seconde au National Information Technology Competition et on ne sort pas diplômée du MIT avec mention comme cela. De même Monsieur Denis, que je n'apprécie pas trop que l'on juge une personne sans la connaître et sachez que j'ai toute confiance en Mademoiselle Smoak pour me seconder !

Ce fut Largo qui enchaîna.

\- Je connais le parcours de Mademoiselle Smoak, étant donné qu'elle a fait un stage il y a quelques années au Groupe W, je regrette d'ailleurs de ne pas la compter parmi mes employées.

Monsieur Denis se leva à la surprise générale.

\- Dans ce cas, vous m'en voyez désolé Monsieur Queen, mais je ne peux continuer à travailler pour vous.

\- Faîte comme bon vous semblera, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !

Felicity était jusque-là restée silencieuse et ne savait que dire. Elle savait qu'il y avait déjà des rumeurs quand elle était devenue son assistante, alors là, elle imaginait ce qui allait être dit. Elle resta silencieuse le reste de la réunion, ne faisant même pas attention qu'il ne restât plus qu'elle, Oliver et Largo. Ce fut la voix d'Oliver qui là sortit de ses pensées.

\- Qu'en dis-tu Felicity !?

\- Je… _S'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois_ Je ne sais pas Oliver. Je ne voudrais pas que…

\- Felicity, tu m'as maintes fois prouvé que tu étais digne de confiance et j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup-là.

\- Et je serais ravi de faire affaire avec un bras droit aussi séduisante. _Dit Largo en avec un clin d'œil_

\- OK, si vous vous mettez tous les deux contre moi, j'accepte !

\- Bien alors puisque tout est réglé, parlons affaires Oliver.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula encore durant de longues heures afin de tout finaliser. Oliver comme Largo était plutôt enthousiaste de travailler ensemble, d'autant plus que même s'il se connaissait peu, ils s'entendaient déjà à merveille.

Le soir même, John et Roy furent surpris de voir Felicity arrivait en même temps que Oliver, mais n'eut pas le temps de discuter longuement que déjà l'ordinateur de Felicity mentionnait un braquage. S'équipant tous les trois, ils partiront sur le terrain guidé par Felicity. Seulement, les choses ne se passaient comme il le fallait et Oliver fut blessé à l'arme blanche en voulant protéger Roy. Autant dire que le retour au QG de la Team se fit dans la plus grande inquiétude notamment pour Felicity qui voyait sa plus grande peur se réaliser, à savoir perdre Oliver. Si bien que, lorsqu'il arriva, Felicity se jeta dans ses bras surprenant le justicier.

\- Tu vas bien !?

\- Oui rassure-toi, c'est trois fois rien.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, sans avoir pu te dire à quel point je t'aime.

\- Moi je t'aime Felicity.

Le justicier prit le visage de sa partenaire en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement.

Quelques mois plus tard, New York, Groupe W

Largo était en train de travailler sur des dossiers qui avait besoin de toute son attention. Son bras droit John Sullivan qui avait pris en main le groupe durant ses trois semaines d'absence ayant passé plus de temps que prévu à Starling City ne cessait de lui donner du travail en plus, si bien que depuis quelque jour, il n'avait pas le temps de descendre au Bunker et encore moi de profiter de sa fiancée, excepté le soir. Concentré sur un dossier mis en avant par la Winch Air, il n'entendit tout d'abord pas que l'ont frappé à la porte de son bureau. Son visiteur refit une tentative en donnant des coups plus fort à la porte qui le sortit du dossier, se doutant que c'était John, il se résolut à l'inviter à entrer, en poussant un profond soupir.

\- Entrer John. _Sans relever son nez du dossier_ Pitié ne me dites pas que vous avez encore des dossiers pour moi, car là c'est sûr vous m'en vouliez.

\- J'ose espérer que je ne ressemble pas à John, même si j'apprécie ton bras droit.

À cette voix qu'il aimait plus que tout, Largo releva la tête et sourit à sa future femme avant de se lever.

\- Désolé ma douce, mais je pensais que c'était John, vu que depuis quelques jours, il ne cesse de me donner des dossiers !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'attrapa par les hanches afin de la ramener tout contre lui et laissa sa tête trouver naturellement sa place dans son cou, humant sa délicieuse odeur et son parfum avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Humm, c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour m'aider à finir cette horrible journée.

\- Besoin d'une petite pause.

\- Tu n'as pas idée mon ange.

Prenant possession fougueusement de ses lèvres, Largo embrassa la jeune femme tout contre lui, laissant ses mains caresser son dos, cherchant à se faufiler sous ce chemisier. La soulevant dans ses bras, il la conduit dans sa chambre, prenant une pause bien méritée en bonne compagnie.

De longues heures plus tard, Largo sortit de sa chambre afin de se remettre à ses dossiers, suivit par Joy qui devait elle aussi retourner au Bunker, ayant deux - trois petites choses à terminer.

\- Au faîte ma douce, pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ?

D'une démarche féline, Joy s'avança vers lui.

\- Ai-je besoin d'une raison spéciale pour venir faire un petit coucou à mon fiancé ?

 _Souriant_ \- Non bien entendu mon cœur, d'ailleurs tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de frapper avant d'entrer au Penthouse, c'est aussi chez toi !

\- Je sais Largo, même tu ne pourras pas me faire perdre mes bonnes vielles habitudes. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, as-tu vu les infos d'aujourd'hui ?

\- La presse à scandale parle encore de nous ?

\- Non, pas exactement !

D'un regard intriguant, Largo essayait de sonder son amie afin de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Joy prit alors place devant son ordinateur mais se retrouva bien vite sur les genoux de Largo qui en profita pour lui dévorer le cou. Tant bien que mal, Joy fit abstraction à ce qu'elle ressentait une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se montrait ainsi entreprenant, puis s'écarta un peu de lui.

\- De ceci.

Embrassa la joue de sa fiancée, Largo regardait ce qu'elle venait d'afficher sur son ordinateur et sourit en voyant les gros titres de l'article.

 **LE PDG DE QUEEN CONSOLIDATED ET PREMIER HÉRITIER DE L'EMPIRE QUEEN ANNONCE SES FIANÇAILLES AVEC SON ASSISTANTE PERSONNELLE ET BRAS DROIT: FELICITY SMOAK**

 _ **Oliver Queen, l'ancien enfant terrible de Moira et Robert Queen qui avait disparu en mer lors du naufrage du bateau familiale et qui est mystérieusement réapparu cinq longues années après sa disparition, vient d'annoncer à la presse qu'il avait l'intention d'épouser celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie : Mademoiselle Felicity Smoak qui est aujourd'hui son Assistante Personnelle mais aussi son bras droit.**_

 _ **Connu par les forces de police pour plusieurs arrestations et pour la presse à scandale pour ses multiples aventures, l'aîné des Queen qui est revenu métamorphosé de ce naufrage a décidé aujourd'hui d'épouser une femme bien différente de celle avec qui il était avant sa disparition. Mademoiselle Laurel Lance adjointe au procureur se dit heureuse pour le jeune couple et leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.**_

 _ **Oliver Queen l'a dit lui-même à la presse lorsqu'il fut interviewé : « Quand je suis revenu à Starling City, j'avais en tête de reconquérir mon ancienne petite amie qui avait avancé dans sa vie. Ma première rencontre avec Felicity a littéralement changé ma vie, elle fut la première à me sourire sincèrement et à ne pas me voir comme un homme bourré de fric. Je l'aime et je suis heureux d'être l'homme qui la rendra heureuse »**_

\- Et bien, il s'est enfin décidé.

\- Oui, et je suis d'ailleurs bien contente pour Felicity, elle mérite d'être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Mais il a copié sur moi, vu que je t'embrasse moi aussi.

\- Jaloux !?

Largo l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui murmurer d'une voix sensuelle et coquine.

\- Pas le moins du monde, parce que moi aussi je suis heureux d'être l'homme qui te rendra heureuse.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Joy de répondre, il l'embrassa dans le cou faisant gémir d'aise sa compagne.

\- Dis-moi et si on faisait un double mariage ?

\- Comme ça ?

\- Et bien, on se marie tous les quatre à Sarjevane dans la plus stricte intimité !

\- Tu crois que ton Conseil d'Administration sera d'accord ? Après-tout ils veulent faire de ton mariage un truc médiatique.

\- Je sais, mais je sais aussi que tu veux un mariage intime sans la moitié des clients du groupe comme public.

\- C'est vrai, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis avec ces chacals !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon ange, c'est monnaie courante de toute façon et puis, je n'ai nullement envie que le plus beau jour de ma vie soit vu comme un évènement pour amasser encore plus de clients !

\- Et John !?

\- John respectera ma décision et puis c'est mon mariage pas celui du groupe ! Et je veux que ce jour soit mémorable pour toi ma douce.

\- Tu es un amour tu sais et je t'aime.

Joy captura les lèvres de son fiancé, s'ensuivit d'un langoureux baiser, mais fut interrompu par John qui était heureux malgré tout de voir que Largo avait choisi une femme telle que Joy. Il savait que Joy était la femme idéale pour lui et se rappelait que Nério avait évoqué que la jeune femme ferait une femme parfaite pour son fils.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre Largo, mais j'aurais besoin de savoir si vous avez jeté un œil au dossier que vous a transmis Michel.

\- Je vais te laisser travailler, j'ai moi-même du travail au Bunker. À tout à l'heure.

\- À tout à l'heure ma douce.

Sarjevane trois mois plus tard

\- Bon sang Largo, Oliver arrêtaient de bouger pas comme cela, vous aller me rendre dingue !

\- Tu verras quand tu te marieras Simon !

\- Il est toujours temps pour vous deux de filer à l'anglaise vous savez !

 _Tous les deux_ \- SIMON !

\- C'est bon les gars, calmez-vous, je disais cela pour vous détendre un peu.

\- Bah tu ne les aides pas là.

Ce fut Georgy Kerensky qui venait d'arriver dans la salle.

\- Vos futures femmes vont arriver dans peu de temps.

En effet, environ cinq minutes plus tard, la marche nuptiale retentit et Joy, menée par John Sullivan et Felicity, menée par John Diggle, firent leurs entrées dans l'église. Largo et Oliver ne purent détacher leurs regards de leurs femmes qui étaient éblouissantes. Le père Maurice était heureux de présider ce mariage et voyait le même regard dans les yeux de Largo que dans ceux d'Oliver. Les vœux échangeaient ainsi que les alliances, le père Maurice les déclarait maris et femmes et les deux époux purent enfin embrasser leurs épouses.

La fête se déroula dans le parc du Monastère avec les quelques invités qui n'était d'autres que la famille et les amis des mariés. Après une première danse en tant que mari et femme, Largo et Oliver laissa les témoins danser avec leur femme. Ainsi Kerensky danser avec Joy et John danser avec Felicity.

\- Alors Pétrouscka, quand vas-tu enfin annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Largo ?

\- De quoi parles-tu Georgy ?

\- Tu peux faire style qu'il n'y a rien avec Simon, mais pas avec moi, je sais que tu es enceinte.

Bien sûr surprise, Joy connaissait suffisamment Georgy pour savoir qu'il était attentif à tout.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher à toi. J'attendais d'être marié avec Largo, je ne voulais pas que…

\- Qu'il se sente obligé de t'épouser ! Foutaise, tu sais très bien que Largo est fou amoureux de toi et je le savais avant même que vous vous en rendiez compte !

\- Je sais oui, mais je ne veux pas que l'on croie qu'il m'ait épousé parce que je suis enceinte de lui.

\- Et cela n'arrivera pas, tu le sais bien.

Les deux mariés discutaient ensemble comme de vieux amis.

\- Alors dis-moi Oliver, ça fait quoi d'être marié à la femme que tu aimes depuis longtemps ?

\- La même chose que toi, je suis heureux.

\- Prends soin de Felicity, sinon, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Soit rassuré, ta femme n'aura pas à me mettre une balle entre les deux yeux, je ne souhaite que son bonheur.

\- Et je sais qu'elle l'est en ce moment de t'avoir épousé.

\- Je suis un homme comblé.

\- Eh bien on est deux !

\- Dites les gars vous avez déjà délaissé vos épouses, pas très cool de votre part.

\- SIMON !

\- Oui je sais, je vous laisse, je vais aller draguer la demoiselle là-bas !

\- Cette demoiselle comme tu dis est ma sœur Simon et elle a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

\- C'est bien ma veine !

\- Aller vieux, trouve-toi une future femme pour que l'on fasse un second double mariage avec toi et Thea. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller récupérer ma femme.

Dans l'après-midi, Joy et Largo se retrouvèrent loin des invités afin de se retrouver seul tous les deux seuls.

\- Alors mon amour, es-tu heureuse ?

\- Oui, je le suis Largo, c'est juste que…

\- Quoi, dis-moi ?

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas comme m'y prendre. J'ai peur de ta réaction.

Aux dires de sa femme, Largo prit peur de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

\- Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas que tu es gravement malade et que je vais devoir finir ma vie seule dans quelques mois !

Joy vit alors le regard de Largo et le rassura en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Largo, je ne vais pas mourir…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Largo la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Joy se laissa aller quelques instants puis décida de dire la vérité à son époux.

\- En fait, nous allons devoir aménager la chambre inoccupée au Penthouse.

 _Surprit_ \- Pourquoi cela !? Tu veux y inviter ton amant.

Aux dires de son époux, Joy lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

\- Mais non idiot, c'est juste que l'on va avoir un nouveau membre dans l'Intel Unit !

Largo allait répliquer quelque chose, quand il vit le sourire timide de Joy et ses mains se poser sur son ventre.

\- Tu veux dire que !?

\- Oui je suis enceinte Largo.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux mon ange.

Largo serrait sa femme dans ses bras plus heureux que jamais de savoir qu'il allait être papa. Au même moment, un peu plus loin dans le parc, Felicity qui était seule avec Oliver chercha ses mots.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive ma chérie, tu m'inquiètes !

\- Oliver je… Écoute… Je sais qu'avec ton activité nocturne ce n'est pas évident mais…

Oliver l'interrompit en l'embrassant chastement.

\- Ma chérie, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui te contrarie.

\- Je suis enceinte Oliver !

L'aîné des Queen, regardait sa tendre épouse et la serrant tout contre lui en l'embrassant profondément.

\- Je suis tellement heureux mon amour si tu savais, tu fais de moi un homme comblé.

\- Mais et… Et Arrow.

\- On s'en sortira comme toujours et du moment que tu es à mes côtés, je sais que tout ira pour le mieux. Tu me fais le plus beau des cadeaux qu'un homme puisse espérait avoir de la femme qu'il aime. Je t'aime.

Soulagé, Felicity embrassa son époux et reprirent le chemin du parc où se dérouler la fête. Au moment de couper le gâteau, Largo demanda le silence.

\- Avant de déguster ce dessert qui me semble délicieux, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Ma femme ici présente, vient de m'annoncer que dans quelque mois notre famille allait s'agrandir et que j'allais être papa.

\- Joy, tu es enceinte toi aussi !

Joy et Largo regardaient Felicity qui venait de s'extasier.

\- Oui Fel, je suis enceinte de deux semaines.

Felicity se tourna alors vers Oliver et d'un regard se leva.

\- Et bien, à notre tour d'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Felicity et moi allons avoir un enfant d'ici quelques mois.

\- Et bien, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié. Vous vous tournez autour pendant presque trois ans et une fois marié, vous êtes déjà de futur parent, si je m'attendais à cela.

\- Trois ans, et bien, Largo et Joy ne sont pas les seuls à être long à la détente mon cher.

John Diggle et Simon se regardaient complice, avant d'éclatait de rire

\- Un double mariage et maintenant une double naissance, félicitations Ollie.

\- Merci Thea.

\- Félicitations ma belle. _Dit Largo en prenant Felicity dans ses bras_

\- Merci Largo, à toi aussi.

Tous félicitaient les futurs parents qui allaient donner naissance quasiment en même temps. Après bien des péripéties et des obstacles, Largo et Joy, mais aussi Oliver et Felicity pouvaient enfin goûter au bonheur d'être enfin unis pour la vie et bientôt parents.

Bien entendu, la Commission Adriatique était toujours présente, mais l'Intel Unit était prêt à tout pour mettre fin à cette organisation qui existait depuis de très nombreuses années. Quand a Starling City aurait toujours besoin de leur justicier Arrow pour mettre un terme aux agissements des criminels, mais même sans leur Leader, la Team Arrow était là pour veiller au grain et pour permettre aux habitants de vivre sans peur de sortir de chez eux.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **Ainsi s'achève ce long OS qui j'espère vous aura plu. Sachez que cela fait de nombreux mois qu'il est commencé mais je ne trouvais pas comment le terminer, c'est chose faite ^_^ Vous l'aurez deviné je pense une fan de la série Largo Winch et une Largojoiste (couple Largo et Joy) Néanmoins, je déteste les films, peut-être parce que pour moi LE Largo Winch est Paolo Seganti.**

 **J'ai un autre CrossOver sur Largo Winch & Arrow qui lui est en cours et seul deux chapitres sont pour le moment écrit et le troisième est en court. J'ai également plusieurs écrits sur Largo Winch qui seront publiés sur le site.**

 **Pour mes deux fics en cours, sachez que la suite sera postée prochainement, le temps d'écrire un ou deux chapitres d'avance. Et sachez qu'un OS Stemily est également prévu cette semaine suite aux événements du Week-end.**

 **Merci par avance pour vos Reviews qui encouragent l'auteur et qui fait toujours plaisirs.**

 **See you Again,**

 **Haruka**

 **XoXoXo**


End file.
